Ramen Oh Ramen
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Tidak ada di dunia yang Naruto cintai selain ramen dan karena makan kesukaannya itu, dia harus menahan malu.


**Ramen Oh Ramen**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

* * *

Kala itu lorong Konoha Senior High School begitu ramai, mengingat saat ini sudah memasuki waktu istirahat bagi para siswa. Uzumaki Naruto—pemuda berambut pirang itu berlari melewati kerumunan manusia di setiap lorong yang mengarah ke arah kantin. Naruto tampak terburu-buru menuju tempat kesukaannya—kantin sekolah. Salahkan saja perut yang sedari tadi minta untuk diisi. Kiba dan Gaara yang biasanya menemaninya ke kantin, hari ini tidak bisa mengantar dikarenakan mereka harus mengemban tugas dari Kurenai Sensei yang menyuruh mereka untuk membawa buku tugas siswa sekelas.

Ketika sampai di tempat tujuan, suasana kantin begitu ramai—penuh dengan lautan manusia. Tetapi niat Naruto yang sudah dia tanamkan sejak bel istirahat berbunyi bahwa dia akan makan ramen walaupun halangan yang merintang maka suasana kantin yang begitu ramai tidak menyurutkan semangat Naruto yang begitu besar. Dengan segera, dia menerobos lautan manusia yang berada di depannya. Naruto berusaha tidak terlalu mendorong orang yang berada di depannya karena dia tahu, semakin dia mendorong orang yang berada di depannya maka dia akan terdorong pula ke belakang. Itu sama saja, dia harus merelakan perutnya untuk tidak diisi. Sehingga dia merencanakan agar dirinya terdorong ke depan menggunakan dorongan orang-orang di belakangnya. Rencana Naruto berhasil ketika dia sudah berada di depan meja kantin. Dan dengan semangat, dia memesan ramen berukuran jumbo dan _orange juice_. Setelah pesanannya selesai, dia segera membawa ramen berukuran jumbo dan minuman bersama dirinya. Perjuangan Naruto tidak sampai di sini saja, kemudian dia mulai mencari bangku untuk menikmati makan siangnya ini.

Di salah satu sudut kantin, Naruto menatap sudut itu dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Naruto bersyukur karena menemukan meja yang dapat dia gunakan untuk menikmati makan siangnya. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Naruto segera mendekati meja di sudut kantin itu.

"Teme, aku duduk di sini ya." Tanpa menunggu izin dari orang yang seenaknya Naruto panggil Teme, Naruto segera menyamankan pantatnya di bangku itu.

Orang yang dipanggil Teme itu, segera mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya dan menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Aku bilang tidak pun kau juga akan tetap duduk di sini." Ucap Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda yang dipanggil Teme oleh Naruto.

Naruto hanya menampilkan senyuman manisnya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Kau memang yang mengerti diriku, Teme." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat tingkah aneh Naruto. Tidak diperdulikan sikap Sasuke, Naruto segera menikmati ramen panas dihadapannya. Walaupun di luar sana, matahari bersinar begitu terang tetapi tidak menghentikan Naruto untuk merasakan ramen panas yang menggiurkan di lidahnya. Selera makan Naruto yang begitu besar membuat ramen panas itu habis dengan begitu cepat. Ditambah lagi Naruto tidak banyak bicara ketika sudah ada makanan dihadapannya

Sasuke yang melihat cara makan Naruto yang brutal membuatnya mengelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Dia tidak menyangka ada manusia yang dapat menghabiskan ramen dengan begitu cepat.

"Apakah kau sangat lapar?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Naruto sedang menyeruput kuah ramennya.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke saat menikmati kuah ramennya hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk pelan kepalanya.

"Aku sangat lapar. Pelajaran Kurenai Sensei tadi sungguh menguras otakku." Ucap Naruto di sela dirinya menyeruput kuah ramennya.

"Bukankah sejak pelajaran Kurenai Sensei kau hanya tertidur saja?"

"Itu sama saja Teme, kegiatan itu menguras tenagaku." Jawab Naruto sebelum menghabiskan kuah ramennya.

Setelah Sasuke tidak bertanya lagi padanya Naruto menghabiskannya dengan cepat. Kemudian dia meletakkan mangkuk yang kini kosong ke atas meja dihadapannya. Merasa perutnya lumayan kenyang, Naruto menepuk pelan perutnya seraya menyeruput jus jeruk yang dia pesan bersamaan dengan ramen panas. Setelah melepaskan dahaganya, Naruto meregangkan kedua tangannya. Menandakan dia puas dan menikmati makan siangnya.

Sasuke hanya memandangi tingkah aneh Naruto setelah dia menghabiskan makan siangnya yang terlalu cepat. Hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Naruto. Sisa sayuran ramen tadi tertinggal di sana dan Naruto tidak menyadarinya.

"Dobe, ada sisa ramen di pipimu." Sasuke memberitahukan Naruto lewat pipinya. Sasuke sengaja memberitahukan keterangan yang salah.

"Benarkah?" Dengan segera Naruto membersihkannya. "Bagaimana? Sudah hilang?" Tanya Naruto, memperlihatkan hasil membersihkannya yang salah.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Naruto kembali meraba pipinya dan mencoba menghilangkan noda yang menghiasi pipinya sekali lagi.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

Sasuke masih menggelengkan kepalanya hingga akhirnya Sasuke bangkit dari bangkunya dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan, memajukan wajahnya ke arah Naruto dan membersihkan noda di sudut dekat bibir Naruto. Dengan lembut Sasuke menjilat sudut bibir Naruto kemudian mengecupnya pelan—membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan berpikir macam-macam kepada mereka berdua.

"Ka—kau apa yang kau lakukan Teme?" Tanya Naruto ketika Sasuke sudah kembali ke bangkunya.

"Membersihkan sisa ramenmu." Jawab acuh Sasuke.

"Ka—kau mesum. Tidak perlu memperlakukanku seperti tadi." Protes Naruto yang begitu malu mendapatkan perlakuan sperti tadi.

"Bukankah hal semacam itu tidak akan mendapatkan masalah bagi kita berdua."

"Tapi itu masalah bagiku. Apa kau tidak malu dilihat banyak orang seperti sekarang?" Naruto masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang sukses membuat pipinya memerah seketika.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ta—tapi tetap saja Suke!" Naruto memajukan bibirnya—menandakan bahwa dia tidak menyukai sikap Sasuke.

"Kita ini sepasang kekasih, Dobe. Jadi wajar jika aku melakukan hal tadi padamu." Sasuke menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya—membentuk lengkungan seringai yang membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"A—aku—" Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasannya.

Sasuke segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Naruto yang memerah karena perbuataan dan perkataannya. Melihat kekasihnya telah menjauh dari tempatnya, Naruto segera memanggil Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggunya karena dia begitu malu ketika semua mata memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat Naruto artikan. Seharusnya saat makan ramen tadi, dia tidak terburu-buru sehingga detak jantungnya bisa berdetak dengan normal.

**THE END**


End file.
